1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system for taking image, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical lens system for taking image used in a mobile phone camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of the mobile phone camera, the optical lens system for taking image has become thinner and thinner, and the electronic imaging sensor of a general digital camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Due to advances in semiconductor manufacturing, the pixel size of sensors has been reduced continuously, and miniaturized optical lens systems for taking image have increasingly higher resolution.
A conventional high resolution mobile phone camera usually consists of four lens elements, such as the optical lens system for taking image described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. However, the resolution of the mobile phone camera has been improved rapidly. As the pixel size of electronic imaging sensors gradually becomes smaller and smaller, the system requires higher image quality. The conventional optical lens system comprising four lens elements cannot satisfy the requirements of higher resolution optical lens systems. In order to provide better image quality with higher resolution, the number of the lens elements must be increased, but too many lens elements will increase the total track length of the optical lens system, so it will be difficult to maintain the objective of miniaturization of the optical lens system for taking image.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the afore-mentioned disadvantages.